


Coffee Date

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Adults AU, Blushing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coffee date, F/F, Fluff, Gay, POV First Person, post-college if nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Nadeko and Tsukihi finally find the time to meet up again after years apart.
Relationships: Araragi Tsukihi/Sengoku Nadeko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> a short little gay thing based on a prompt i got on twitter, "cappuccino". I'd like to do more with this setting, tho, have a number of other ideas.

I glanced around. “This place is nice.” Nadeko smiled. “Yeah, I've been a fan of it for years. It's a nice place to come and work out story outlines.” She had already been sitting here when I arrived. As such, she already had her drink. I gestured at it. “I've never been one for coffee.” She looked down at her cup. “I wasn't for the longest time, but I got into the habit in college, and now it's great for deadlines.” She laughed. I couldn't help but smile. She's so cute when she laughs like that. 

I looked downstairs, and Nadeko continued. “I'm surprised your drink is taking so long. Don't they just need to warm the water and put the leaves in?” I turned back to her. “There's actually a lot that goes into making a good tea. Nothing against simpler preparations, though. I'm just a bit of a snob.” 

“Oh yeah, I remember you were in the tea club in middle school. Didn't you just do that for the dresses?” I laughed. “Well, that's why I initially joined it. But it's actually a lot of fun to prepare tea. I've been practicing in my off time lately, and I'm getting really good at it.” Nadeko nodded. “I see. Well, maybe I'll have to try a tea you make someday.” 

“Oh, I'd love to!” I respond. “That would make a great date!” Nadeko blushed.”Oh, sorry.” 

“Rara, I'm fine. Just. I agreed to call this a date, but please don't be so loud about it.”

I nodded. “Sorry…”

Just then, the waitress came by with my drink. I blew on it a little before taking a small sip. “Mhm, this is good.” Nadeko smiled. “Glad to hear it.” We sat in silence for a few seconds as I tried to think of something new to talk about. “Oh, right. A pitch of yours recently got accepted, right?” Nadeko got excited.”Oh, yes. That! It's not for a long series, but it will be my first publicized manga!” I jumped forward and grabbed her hands. “Oh, that's great!” She blushed a little, before looking down at the table. I followed her eyes down. I had only barely missed knocking over our cups. It was my turn to blush. “Oh, sorry! I moved without thinking.” Nadeko chuckled. “Yeah, I know how that can be.” 

I sat back down. “Anyways, as I was saying, my pitch. It's supposed to run for two volumes, one chapter a month for a year. Not the most exciting contract, but original work is original work. I've been working as an assistant for years, I'm excited to finally get my work out there.” I nodded.”Yeah, yeah, its great. I remember reading the stuff you wrote back in middle school and high school. It was great!” Nadeko blushed again. “Ah, it was nothing special. I've gotten a lot better in time. I nodded. “Well, I'll be sure to check out your series, once it's out.” Nadeko nodded. “I'll send you a copy.” 

Her phone buzzed. She picked it up to check. “Ah, that's annoying.” I tried looking over. “My boss’s deadline is coming up and she says she needs me back immediately.” 

“Oh, well, that's fine. We can have another date soon.” Nadeko started blushing again. I giggled. “You're cute when you blush, y'know?” She started blushing harder. “Anyways, Rara, this was great. Thanks. Bye.” She rushed off, waving as she went. I stayed behind a little longer to finish my tea. As I sat there, I started thinking of ideas for our next date.


End file.
